Currency Called Love
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku...AU... In a world where everything has a price, how much is he willing to pay?


**Currency Called Love**

_**Little Falcon:**__ This is my way of jumping back into the wagon after an extended leave of absence. What better way to spark my writing than to weave another one shot with my most favorite couple in an alternate universe? Read and review please…_

_**Standard Disclaimer:** I only own the idea that's all. If I did own this series I'll be the happiest person on earth! _

The way she literally walked in his life was nothing short of unimaginable- with that red mini-dress that was practically painted on her luscious curves, those designer high-heels that could pass as deadly weapons, and her eyes… those emerald green eyes that reflected her unwavering determination and unquestionable intellect hidden beneath all that superficial superiority.

"Wait, Miss, you can't go in there," he watched his secretary scrambling to keep up with the intruder's long graceful strides as she crossed the distance from the double doors of his office towards the organized desk he was sitting behind in.

The moment she met his intense jade eyes, she didn't let go. Like a predator that found a willing prey, he became the object of all her attention as if nothing else was around but him.

An amused smirk lifted his lips as he raised his hand to silence and finally dismiss his hardworking employee, hearing her close the doors behind her.

" of the Suna Conglomerate, I'm Haruno Sakura of Konoha Multinational," her tone was melodic but at the same time professional.

In a show of common office etiquette, he shook the hand she extended briefly before offering her a seat. Being President of one of the leading national companies, Gaara easily identified the company she stands for- they are, after all, a leading competitor.

"I'm sorry for the unannounced meeting but I have an offer you can't refuse," Sakura sat back, crossed her long flawless legs while her painted lips made an innocent smile.

There has never been a person who did not turn away from engaging, even for just a short while, eye contact with him. Not only did this woman held his gaze, she even returned his unspoken hostility twice over! Even as they proceeded with civilized conversation, their eyes had begun a battle for dominance for some unfathomable reason.

Mirroring her actions, Gaara sank back to his huge armchair, settled his elbows on the arm rest and intertwined his fingers in front of chest. "Hmmm, I'm a very busy man, Ms. Haruno. If you want to formally talk about this _irresistible offer _you speak of, then I suggest you schedule an appointment… just like everyone else," the effect of his statement did not hit home as she remained relaxed on her seat.

Weaving her polished fingernails gently through her silky hair, she stood up and approached the tinted wall-window behind him. "I'll be brief and simple," taking in a long breath. "I know that your business is just a few months shy from being bankrupt because of a failed venture you risked too much on. Right now, your stockholders and board directors alike are in the verge of storming out of the building if not for their valuable investments in your company. Banks have turned down your loan applications and, ummm… need I say more?" she threw a glance over her shoulder to find the red-haired CEO on the edge of his seat despite the cool façade he was struggling to maintain.

"Don't be surprised that we know so much. It's only mandatory to be informed regarding every competitor," Turning towards him fully, she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "If you agree on this proposal, Konoha Multinational will shoulder your company's debts thereby handing you the stability the banks need to see to approve your loans. However since Suna Conglomerate would already be a partner of our firm, you wont be needing the bank's help since we would be the one funding your present and future ventures. In this whole arrangement, you will still remain president of your company- submitting to no one's orders but your own," she laid out clearly in a monotonous manner.

The benefits she revealed were certainly enticing and he understood why she said it was impossible to refuse however, she hasn't stipulated his part of the bargain. "Isn't this a bit too much help? Now, I want to hear what we have to do…"

"It's not what your Conglomerate can do… it's what **YOU** can do," taking his short surprise as an opportunity, Sakura continued. "This kind of deal can only be sealed by a permanent bond not just with some pen and paper. You need to marry the person who holds majority of the company's stocks with that future of Suna will be rock solid,"

For a long while, he waited for the punch line that never came. Although he was never a fan of humor, this lady has got to be joking when she stated his end of the bargain. The pregnant pause that continued proved her sincerity. His brows furrowed at the impossibility of it all… marriage to a complete stranger in return for the firm's economic stability! "Why would that person want to…" there was so much senseless questions plaguing his head he couldn't even finish asking them all. "Did _that _person send you here?" He managed to complete.

"Yes,"

"Why would that person want to marry me? We've never even seen each other, not that I'm aware of," he caressed his throbbing temples with his fingers. _Here I thought, I struck a gold mine. _

"Oh, you've met. I'm very sure you can't forget about her so quickly,"

"And why is that?"

"Because you're still looking at her now,"

Gaara raised his head to stare at her, standing before him.

"Marry me, that's all you need to do," Nonchalantly, she shrugged her shoulders and waited for his reply.

It was an unknown fact that presidents or CEO's may appear to be the head of a company but they were merely appointed by the board of directors that was simply elected by stockholders. Apparently, the one who holds most of the power was stockholders and the others that follow are only pawns subjugating to their will. They manipulate people… and she does it better than any of them.

* * *

"Why are you still doing this?" She asked under her breath as they rode together bound for the city hall for their wedding. "You know I'm just using you…" sceneries passed in a blur through her unblinking gaze.

He didn't have to hire a private investigator to know that her father wasn't a fan of their union, not because of Gaara but because of the great risk his business would undertake by merging with some third rate company that dared to call itself conglomerate. It was public secret that Sakura has been emotionally neglected by his father and thus, people think this was her way of getting even with her old man. "The same way I'm using you…" he stepped out of the vehicle and offered his hand. "It's a mutual arrangement. You don't have to feel bad it,"

Somehow his sick sarcasm made her feel better. "You don't understand…." her lips formed the unspoken words before she straightened his crooked tie. This was the first time she _really _looked at him… straight at his mesmerizing jade orbs… "I'm gonna need you more than you'll need me…" it wasn't the guilt that choked her but fear of relying on someone else other than herself. What's more… it wasn't just _someone_ but a complete stranger with a name.

Gaara swallowed his conceited retort when he was pulled in by her gaze. For this woman to show vulnerability was something rare and the fact that she trusted him enough to share that side of her, made him automatically protective of her from that moment on. _No one should see her like this but me… _a voice in the back of his mind proclaimed. "I expected that from the very beginning," he took her moment of shock to catch her hand and lead the way towards the judge's office.

_Weddings are supposed to be romantic- the symbol for a happily ever after… somehow I find that quite ironic in my case. _True enough when women around her age think of matrimony, a grand ceremony quickly pops into their head- a spectacular white gown, a long list of guests (from closest relatives down to the most influential acquaintances), towering cake... and so forth, whereas, here she was wearing a simple white dress with her hair up and some frosting on her ears and neck. However, there was one thing she _did _have on her day of days that her friends squeal about during marital discussions… a seriously _handsome _groom.

Sakura sneaked a peek at her would-be-husband- his unruly red hair, that kanji tattoo on his forehead, the perfectly chiseled face… her inspection was cut short when she saw the arrogant smirk on his lips. Instantly, she blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. He had caught her _drooling _at him like a shopaholic does to a sale!

With his position, he has seen a lot of females wear all sorts of garments- more often than not they wore it to seduce him or even catch his attention even for a little while but so far, no one has succeeded… except for today… or rather from the moment she barged into his office. Although her dress did complement her features, it was something else that drew him to her… and he can't put a finger as to what it was. All he knew was that Sakura had some power over him and he won't let her know about it… even if it kills him. What consoled his admit of defeat was the knowledge that she, too, apparently is caught in the same spell as him- as evidenced by the way she stared at him so openly a while ago.

Even if this was nothing more than a civil charade, both participants understood the implications of their union. It was more than sharing the same surname… exactly what they agreed about. "Let me be your revenge…" he whispered to her ear before their lips touched for that initial contact that bound them as husband and wife.

* * *

Because their line of work required them to be in more than one place, they didn't have a mansion… they have _several _of them- each for every country their, newly-merged, Multinational branches are located. Since they are married, the two stayed under the same roof but didn't share the same bed however, this didn't impede them to get to know each other little by little.

It was amazing at how easily it worked out for them- pulling a façade in public and living under the same house without any air of awkwardness whatsoever. If anything, they realized they actually craved for each other's company… of course, they wouldn't dare admit it out loud.

In their various mansions, their offices remained untouched while the living room seemed to be the most utilized part of the place. Wearing their most comfortable clothes, they sat together with the television on while typing on their own laptop. She would throw a random question or opinion about what was on the news and he would respond right away… usually disagreeing with her. Thus, beginning a lively debate that would take hours to conclude or postpone.

All her life, she's been bound by her name and everything it entails. Men tend to shrink away when they knew who she is and what she stands for. However, Gaara proved to be an exception. Not only did he dare to contradict her every chance he gets but he also directly points out her mistakes without second thought regardless of her position or wealth. It was unnervingly refreshing to her.

There was absolutely no woman that could hold a conversation with him simply because they think way too differently. That was until she came along. At first, he was just testing her patience by throwing in a clashing opinion but then when she defended her side rather well, he forgot about his prime intention and was immediately immersed in a heated debate that ended with them sharing a mutual chuckle. Talking wasn't his forte but talking to Sakura… was addicting… he wanted to hear her voice every chance he gets. Before he knew it, he was the one starting the conversation.

* * *

"He _cooks_ for you?" Her childhood best friend asked with her brows furrowed and her mouth hanging in disbelief, emphasizing the impossible verb with great intonation.

In her high-class world, there was only one girl she can share everything with and know that it won't be in the front page of the paper tomorrow. "Ino, I also cook for him. We take turns," sipping her margarita, while sunbathing beside the newly installed infinity pool.

Pulling her sunglasses down just so she could gape at her, "Honey, I've seen you cook and it isn't what you would call edible. My guess was that, he probably cooks **after** you've _tried_ to, am I right?"

Opening her mouth for a quick retort, she found none. It was as if her blond friend saw it firsthand. "Alright, alright, so he cooks for the both of us when he didn't feel like eating take-out when it's my turn to cook. What's wrong with that?" Flipping over just so she couldn't see what flabbergasted expression Ino was making.

_Flashback_

_ Her eyebrows raised in both question and surprise as she arrived to find him behind the kitchen counter with his back against her, busy with something apparently. There's stew boiling on the stove that filled the air with the most scrumptious aroma. The meeting she was supposed to be in got canceled and she didn't have the knack to eat out or shop so she went home and this is what she finds. Carrying her feet, she approached him cautiously while trying to see what else he was doing. With the way he moved around the kitchen, it was as if he was working… he knew exactly what he was doing and excelled at it even. "You know…" Gaara almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke. "… You could've just told me you were tired of eating take-outs… I was too," _

_ "I just felt like cooking," Shrugging his shoulders, he resumed what he was doing but all the while, he felt her gaze on him. _

_ "Wow, this is good," Sakura almost lost her refined table manners at just a taste of the dishes he **felt** like cooking. "So, this is what you to do make girls remember you, huh," _

_ Sipping silently his red wine, he cut his steak expertly. "I only cook when I'm alone," besides when you're a bachelor in your own pad, boredom can make you do a lot of things. _

_ "So… this is the first time you've cooked for someone else? Wow… I feel honored," meaning for it to be a light hearted joke, the reception she got was his deafening silence. _

_ End of Flashback_

"Aside from the fact that he knows how to push your buttons and probably knows your favorite color… and he's gorgeous with or without the suit. No, nothing is wrong at all,"

"What? He doesn't…know my favorite… exactly on what grounds are you basing this one anyway?" Stuttered the best friend, as she leaned on her elbows to look down on her blond companion.

"Sweetie, he's not the type of guy you date…" Completely ignoring her question and murmuring something begrudgingly.

"Ooookay,"

"He's the type you marry… lucky bitch," Ino said to herself as she drained her glass.

"It's nothing like that… it's just business. Period. Besides, I already have someone else… and he knows that,"

"You mean Sasuke?" Ino spat at the thought that some guy almost put a wedge in between them just because they both got infatuated with the same jock. She grew out if it… Sakura was still apparently hooked. There it is- a breathing, moving proof that love is blind. "You're still with him?"

"Why not?"

The blonde glared at her openly with her sunglasses pulled down. "Well duh, you just got married. I think that's reason enough for me to assume that you guys are through," somehow she ended up caressing her throbbing temple because she knew what her best friend would say. _Technically, I am married but it's just for show. Gaara and Sasuke are aware of the situation. _She mouthed perfectly accompanied by the swaying of her hand. "Sugar, just because he was the first person that said those three magical words doesn't make him the perfect guy. It just made him the first one," it's a difficult job but a best friend sometimes need to be the bad guy once in a while.

Outraged, Sakura stood up abruptly and stormed away. "Unbelievable! Unbelievable… she's just jealous that Sasuke chose me instead of her," little by little her self-assured tone dropped. _Sasuke didn't choose me… Ino gave up on him… _Halfway getting dressed her phone rang. Her chest felt a bit lighter upon seeing the caller's name on the screen.

"I just called to remind you about that gala tomorrow night. I have a feeling your secretary didn't inform you," his voice was cool and rich.

"Yes, yes, she didn't. Argh, I don't have anything to wear," lightly bumping her head against that locker door, she blamed herself for not remembering something so important. Her schedules are now fully booked. No time to even breathe… well that's unless she cancels her date this evening but she ruled out that option before it was fully formulated in her mind. This was the first dinner they'll have in over a month and nothing is going to interrupt her precious moment with Sasuke. "Forget it. I'll just pick one from my closet. You'll be in meeting tonight, right?"

"Yes, it'll probably take all night with the reports I'm looking at,"

"Good because I don't think I can buy take-outs for dinner anyway,"

There was a long eerie silence and she actually thought he hung up. "Oh right, you have a date tonight,"

There was a mysterious ache in her chest when she heard him say that. For a moment, she actually entertained the thought of cancelling for some unknown reason. "Y…yeah. So, good luck with your meeting then. See you tomorrow, bye,"

* * *

"Yosh, little brother!" His heartbroken big brother waved from a spot at the bar they frequented mostly when he ends up getting dumped. With his tattooed face and bulky physique, one would actually mistake Kankuro for a brute but Gaara knows from experience that he's the most kind-hearted person he met, not that he'll say it aloud. This is also the reason why girls take advantage of him, aside from the fact that he's loaded because he's the number one tattoo artist in the world. This scene with his big brother emptying two bottles of tequila and rambling about his regrets and mistakes then puking his guts out in the pavement is already becoming a routine.

"Who is it this time?" Skipping the usual hi and how are you's, Gaara blatantly inquired as he ordered a drink for himself and settled on the stool next to his.

"Look at you all smiles and sunshine… I guess that's what it's like to be married, eh?" much to the bartender's disappointment. Kankuro cocked his head at the sight of that platinum ring around his finger. "I heard that she even ordered high class take-out for you today because you can't come home for dinner," draining another shot glass, he hissed at the aftertaste then quickly refilled it.

Apparently, he dropped by the office during his meeting which was why he knew about Sakura's little surprise. Concealing a small smile, the red head downed his shot. "You know it's not like that between us. I'm just the guy she married, not the guys she loves," was it the effect of the alcohol? Or did he really felt a great blow with the things he just said?

"Sure doesn't look like that to me," the tattoo artist raised his head at the sound of the door chime. His jaw visibly clenched as he broke the beer bottle with his bare hand.

Instinctively, the young executive had to see who it was that triggered this reaction. _That's… _that spiky raven hair, arrogant smirk, and onyx eyes… he didn't have to hire a private investigator to identify this person. He's seen him in the pictures Sakura once showed him. _Uchiha Sasuke…_

"That's the douche, she replaced me with," In a show of complete self-control, Kankuro was able to hold his ground despite the alcohol flooding his system. Like a true gentleman, he kept his anger to himself and drank his feelings away.

_Kankuro's ex is with… wait a second, wasn't he supposed to be with… _checking his wrist watch, it was just eleven in the evening… too early to end a date. _Unless… _without much thought, he dialed her number while his eyes never left Sasuke. No answer, so he settled with a text. _Wer r u? _

Her reply came swiftly. _I'm having dinner with u l8r. Gud nyt._ He was still clutching his mobile when he walked right up to him and said. "Uchiha Sasuke, don't you have some place you gotta be?"

With one vivacious blonde around his arm, the young man also dressed in expensive suit slowly turned towards the conceited red head. "Not that I recall… who are you anyway?" Before he can say another word, a fist connected with his nose bridge and sent him slamming against the bar. Intending to retaliate, Sasuke tried to get up but his knees just won't hold him steady. His dark eyes narrowed while watching his aggressor turned to leave. "You're _her _husband, aren't you?"

His foot stopped midway into a step.

Wiping the blood off his nose, his smirk grew. "I'm the one who told her to marry you, you know," they were the subject of everyone's attention in the pub now.

"Big mistake, because now that she has me… she won't have any need for someone like you," pocketing his hands, he gave a lethal glare.

"That's impossible, you see… she's madly in love with me,"

"That's right, keep telling yourself that," Gaara gave the tip to the bartender and told his brother to call for a cab but before leaving he threw a glance over his shoulder to the guy that finally managed to stand up. "When she finally forgets about you, don't you DARE remember her," this was a threat not a suggestion.

* * *

The morning she woke up, she found the most beautiful floor length gown she has ever seen, hanging on her door. It was already so late when she came home. Several shots of liquor and the bartender were her only company that entire night. The first and last thing she did upon entering her room was to drop like a log. As evidence, she was still wearing the same cocktail dress and strappy heels as she did last night. So, she wasn't exactly sure when her fairy god mother gave that dress.

Her eyes softened as she took a closer look. It was her favorite color and by her favorite designer. Upon trying it on, the measurements were perfect down to the hem. This was the first time she received something she actually liked. Before, Sasuke gives him dresses that are way too small or way too big, shoes that are not her style. Not to mention bags in her most detested color. And here comes Gaara with the first gift he's given her and he's got everything right. The loud ringing of her phone broke her train of thoughts.

"Thank you…" was the first thing she said when she saw him cooking breakfast. "The dress is amazing," she gave a smile that knocked the wind off his chest.

Diverting his attention to the eggs and bacon on the stove, he casually responded with "It was just something I picked out from the store. No big deal,"

_From the store? This designer doesn't make anything for a store. It's a very expensive brand and often one of a kind. _Touched by his unpredicted humility and thoughtfulness, Sakura leaned in to kiss him in the cheek but ended up kissing his lips instead.

It was like a thousand sparks traveling down your system at the speed of light. A sensation so intoxicating you never want to stop. Their first kiss was obligatory- a physical signature to an invisible contract but right now, it was everything but mandatory. Her arms automatically went around his neck and his were around her waist.

They were lost in paradise until kettle blew, yanking them back to reality. Reluctantly, she stepped out of his arms while her eyes were downcast, afraid to meet his. "I'm sorry. I… I can't go to tonight's party. Sasuke… wants to see me,"

It was the best way to ruin the mood- mention another guy's name after kissing you. His fist pounded the marble countertop as his jade eyes reflected her running away. _Now, that she has me, huh… _

* * *

"S…Sasuke-kun, what is this?" Her stern gaze coasted from the documents on her hand and towards the one adjacent to her.

"Sakura, I love you. I'm doing this for us," upon her arrival, the first thing he did was hand her that folder before letting her sit. And now just approximately five minutes after, he was begging to leave. Here she thought he was actually guilty for standing her up last night but he didn't even apologized or even remembered offending her.

As the tip of her pen hovered millimeters from the paper, she lifted her gaze. "Can I ask you one question?"

* * *

It was there, on her night stand, so out of place with all the perfumes and cosmetics around it- a neat unnamed file sitting quietly. Now, it would be invasion of privacy if he went and opened the thing without permission however, if he did accidentally knocked it off its perch and it landed openly for his eyes to see, now that was a different matter altogether.

Sakura arrived late and left early and it wasn't surprising why. Verily, he too doesn't know how to face her after _that _incident. It was the first time he truly fully considered that she _could _be something else in his life aside from being his sponsor slash stage wife. That thought put an awkward feeling into their relationship that was _ultimately _professional at first.

His brows furrowed at the sight of her signature at the certain documents. Automatically, his administrator nature kicked in and he had to read more so he grabbed the files and scanned away. His unblinking stare ended at the blank spot above his name, his signature was needed for the deal to be solidified.

Shaking his head, he ran his hand through his unruly hair and looked around the bedroom they were meant to share. _Who was I kidding? _It was his biggest disappointment. He never thought she was this deluded when he knows that she's incomparably brilliant. But all the more, he was disappointed at himself because in one way or another he knew this moment was going to arrive and he thought he was prepared for it but when it came down to it, nothing can really prepare you for the actual thing, the actual hurt and the actual loss. His fountain pen glided flawlessly on the paper, concluding the arrangement.

His legs weighed like lead as he rose from his seat and took out his phone. "Yes, attorney. There is something I would like to settle…" his eyes would've set the papers on fire if it could but he just pivoted around and let the room before he lost his composure and end up tearing it to pieces.

* * *

For hours, she sat in the driver's seat of her car and watched that ginormous television hanging on one of the great buildings. Her eyes mirrored the ever changing colors on the screen as it flashed advertisements and news. It was here that she first saw him. It was his initial mass media appearance. There was a certain controversy about their company and it was greatly affecting their business so he had to speak out. His arrogant tone, intellectual speech and commanding aura were an irresistible combination, not to mention his remarkable looks. His apparent concern for his workers was something overlooked by almost all but it touched her immensely- there was still a person who can stand on top without stepping on anybody. Commendable but not ideal for the cruel corporate world.

"Then marry someone on a downward spiral, that'll get your old man's attention," Sakura had to blink a few times to let those words sink in. maybe because she expected something more from him since she did make an effort to share with him her deepest, darkest secrets but did he, did her boyfriend really suggest something as offensive as allowing her to get hitched with someone other than himself? Regardless of the I-Love-You's, the I-Care-For-You's and the This-IS-For-The-Best's speeches, the truth still stands the same but she chose to ignore it thinking the he'll change. He never did so she took a chance… with that familiar outsider on the huge screen.

It was supposed to be a mistake. Getting married to a complete stranger is supposed to feel like a mistake. A life full of regrets and disappointments however… ever since she did…there was not one minute did she ever feel she made the gravest fault in her entire life. If anything, it felt exactly the opposite.

_Oh my God, I've been married to my perfect guy and I don't even know it! _Putting the pedal to the middle, she almost ran over the carefree pedestrians while tears blurred her vision. There was a lot of honking and screeching. It felt like the longest fifteen minute drive of her life.

"Gaara!" Almost busting opens their double doors, she called repeatedly for him but to no avail. Her hands were shaking as she dialed his digits but was immediately forwarded to voicemail so she sent a text message instead. Her breath got stuck on her throat and her insides churned uncomfortably as she saw the folder not on her night stand but on her bed. She felt like throwing up when she saw his signature on the bottom. Tears came relentlessly and some dripped on the paper- blotting his ink. A message tone caught her attention. It was from him- he's in the office.

Her heart sank to the depths of the unknown. _What have I done? _For a full hour, Sakura cried her eyes out at her own stupidity. It was the dead end she willingly drove into. The checkmate she voluntarily let happen. The tragedy she creatively wove. It took another hour for her to retouch because tears kept messing-up her make-up and her hands just can't stop from trembling.

At twelve o'clock in the evening, everyone had gone home. It gave a little comfort to know that nobody else would see her wretched face as she approached his door. Keeping her tears at bay and her breaking heart in her throat, Sakura turned the knob.

There he was standing proudly, looking down from his window wall with a glass of bourbon in his hand. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was, the clear reflection he saw was enough. "Just in time. I need you to sign those documents on the table,"

She fidgeted with her dress as her downcast eyes wandered to the said papers. Work? Well, it did manage to get her mind off the matter at hand so she decided to put it first. At the sight of those two words in the title, all her tears flooded down her eyes while she bit her lips to confine her sobs. DIVORCE AGREEMENT- it says on bold, underlined letters.

"Y…you want to end it?" Giving up her failing façade, she let out a cracked tone. As her misted vision saw his unmistakable Hancock on each page. Swallowing her pride and mustering the last ounces of her strength, she closed the folder and stared at his broad back. His left hand pocketed while his right hand held that empty glass, his eyes indirectly focused on her through the glass.

"I know… I'm made of mistakes, disappointments and failures," Licking her lips, she wanted to be near him but she doesn't trust herself to stay composed enough to talk if she even took a step closer. "But I promise you, there's a part of me worth keeping," the lengthening silence suffocated her.

"I didn't give that deal to Sasuke… I sent him a copy of our marriage certificate instead," her broken chuckle sounded awful. The deal was something about allowing Sasuke to manage all her shares in the company, sugarcoated with the words _I love you_.

_ "Can I ask you one question? What's my favorite color?" _

_ "Pink…" Strangers, people who happen to sit beside her in the train or stand next to her in line could easily assume that her radical hair color was her preferred pigment that was understandable and forgivable. But she has spent two years with him, all the while he never even paid attention to what she liked and what she doesn't. That common slam book question was her greatest eye-opener. _

_ "Emerald green," she corrected under her breath as she mechanically wrote her name. _

It was amazing how she grew immune to his advances, if anything she was actually appalled by it. "I would've given anything to see his face," Still no response, not even a movement. _So this is it then..._Giving herself a pat on the back for even trying, she pulled out her pen and signed away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Upon hearing the door, Gaara wheeled around, dropping the glass on the carpeted floor.

When your dreams are broken and your soul is shattered, you don't stand around the unrecognizable pieces waiting to further be damaged. You do the only thing that's left for you to do- you walk away.

It was absolute anguish but at the same time exhilarating satisfaction. Hearing her beg just to be with him, discarding everything else just so she can have him. He had no confidence to actually face her while acting as if she was something replaceable in his life when in fact… it was the ultimate opposite. Knowing that he can't keep his guarded personality around her, he decided to look at her through the glass but even that did not help to dull the pain he was causing himself with every tear she sheds. His pupils dilated the moment she began to walk away. Throwing all pretenses out the window, the top executive of the now highest earning multinational roughly grabbed her wrist and made her stop.

"What more do you want from me?" Trying to save herself some dignity, Sakura refused to face him while tears trickled down her chin.

"Everything… I want you. Everything about you…" that skeptical look on her face suddenly turned into total shock as he pulled out a velvet box from his coat and genuflected right before her eyes. "I had to end it because we started out wrong," opening the box, she saw the most wonderful black diamond ring. "From the moment I first saw you, I knew I'd let you get the best of me. If you'll allow me, I would love to continue doing so… because I love you, Sakura,"

Sparing no dull moment further, Sakura dove into his open arms and sealed their lips for the longest, most passionate minute that was before she drew back and said "I _hate _you!" then she resumed kissing him.

_**Little Falcon:** Awww… what do you say? Read and review please… _


End file.
